


Imagine Sebastian Wanting to Meet You

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, avengers rpf
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Another Imagine, Cute, F/M, NSFW, Smut, embarrassed Seb, imagine, pizza and old movies, tons of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Thank you so much sis for helping me with these!2nd chapter for those who wanted a second part! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts), [BrooklynBridgesFallingDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/gifts), [Sany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sany), [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts), [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Thank you so much sis for helping me with these! 
> 
> 2nd chapter for those who wanted a second part! <3

                                                       

The cameras were flashing and your ears were filled with the sound of adoring fans. The noise only grew once he came into view. Everything about him had you thirst for him, the way he walked, the black suit jacket he wore, that fucking shirt he wore. Not to mention how good he looked in those black skinny jeans, but you knew you'd never have a chance with him. Come on, you were just a photographer working for a shitty magazine and you happened to get your first break. No one took the chance to give you a second look, not unless they just wanted to get laid. Fucking horny bastards. 

  
Then all of a sudden, his blue-gray eyes met yours. He smiled at some cameras, then his head tilted down, gaze flickering back up towards yours. His thumbs hung from his pockets and he gave off this aura that just drew you in. The next thing you knew he was walking up to you and shaking your hand while looking at you with those damn eyes. Wait. Is that a note? You looked up at him in shock. He gave you a small grin, nodding slightly and then swaggered away. 

The world dissolved around you as you watched him walk away. But suddenly remembering why he just came over to you, looking down at the folded paper in your hands, remembering how incredibly soft his hands were.

  
"(Hotel name, room #, time) You like pizza?" You laughed at the scribbled note at the bottom.

  
....fuck fuck fuck is this for real? You couldn’t believe it, why on earth would he want to meet you?


	2. Pizza Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A folded piece of paper, pizza and old movies, a night to remember and a new beginning. What could be better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how this part was exactly was going to turn out, but hey, I think it’s okay. So for those who wanted a second part, here you go! Enjoy lovelies! I hope it’s not too bad.

* * *

 

You were sitting at your desk at work fiddling with a pen. You were editing the article that was done on the red carpet event you attended last night. Jerry, your boss wanted this turned in the next hour so that the next addition could be sent off to the printers. You thought this article was the best piece you’ve done in your career.

You managed to interview a good chunk of the Iron Man Cast and talked with them about the film. Everything looked perfect, the photos were spot on and properly placed where they should be. You finished fifteen minutes later, sent it to Jerry, packed your things and eagerly left for home. When you dug your keys out of your bag, a folded piece of paper came along with it. You swore butterflies made a home in your stomach as you remembered how soft and big his hands were when he slipped this to you.

It was Friday, you had no other plans and you  _ really _ wanted to get back to him. So in the safety of your car, you dialed the number. It only took two rings before he answered.

“Shut up Chris, I met her last night. Sorry about that, how can I help you?” His voice sounded like silk, but rough. Your mind couldn’t decide. “Hello?” Right, he was on the phone. Sebastian Stan was talking to you.

“Uh, sorry. Um, I don’t know if you remember me, but you gave me your number?”

“I was wondering when you’d call me back, doll. I was getting worried for a second, Y/N.”

“H-How did you. How?” Any confidence you had was slipping, apparently for him too, but in the cutest way.

“Uh, yeah about that. I might’ve looked you up and saved your number?”

_ “You ass! Just tell her you talked with her publisher, got her number in trade of an interview as well. Looked her up, my ass.” _ You stifled a laugh behind your hand as Sebastian was telling Chris to fuck off.

“I like pepperoni with thick crust and old movies.” There, you told him. Slightly nervous that he no longer was interested in meeting with you. But quite the opposite.

“Mmmmm, doll, you know the way to my heart. My rooms on the eighth floor, 815. You can walk right on in. Does 7 work for you?” Fuck, you were really going to do this.

“Y-Yeah, 7 works.” You could hear him smiling over the phone.

“See you then, doll.” With a pounding heart, your head fell forward and landed on the steering wheel. You had a date. You had a  _ date _ with  _ Sebastian Stan. _

**Two Hours Later……**

No, you didn’t just spend the last two hours raiding your whole closet trying to figure out what to wear. Nor did you cut yourself accidentally when shaving your legs. You were nervous and excited. But eventually, you ended up wearing tight dark blue denim jeans, white converse shoes, a black tank top and a wool sweater. Your hair hung loose but pulled over your shoulder. Taking a look in the mirror, you liked what you saw, grabbed your things, and left.

Next thing you knew, there you were, with 815 in gold curvy numbers staring you back in the face. Taking a breath, you raise your hand and knocked twice. Shuffling came from the inside, then the door opened. Sebastian stood there in black sweats, hand currently frozen on the towel on his head. Holy fucking shit! He was shirtless, and the lines on him went on for days.

“Oh, hi Y/N, come in. Let me just grab a shirt.”

Sebastian’s eyes were blown with lust as he noticed you checking him out. His eyes flickered down to your lips then back to your eyes. You weren’t sure who leaned in first, but it didn’t matter. His lips were on yours and kissing you like his life depended on it. Sebs strong arms wrapped around your waist, picking you up by your thighs, your legs locking around his waist. He pressed your back against the wall and started to grind his hard erection against your jean-clad entrance.

Gasping in his mouth, you welcomed it when he slid his tongue in. You sucked on his tongue eagerly, tightening your grip in his hair. He drew back and begun the ever torturing trail of hot bruising kisses down your neck. He sucked the skin where the neck meets the shoulder, causing you to shiver. He hummed into your skin, then sucked the spot harder.

“Seb, oh god,” moaning out as he nibbled on the bruised batch of skin.  

“Please, I want you Y/N, please.” His blue-grey eyes met yours.

“Seb I want this, but I don’t want you to feel like we have to...fuck,” you groaned as he pushed back against you, “shit Seb, this was supposed to be a simple pizza date.” You kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip with your teeth. Then kissing his jaw and his neck.

“I want this Y/N, we can have the pizza later if you want too. Or we can stop, I don’t want to force you to do this.” He spoke hotly in your ear.

“I want this Seb, if it gets to be too much, I’ll tell you. But please, don’t stop.” He growled as you pushed against his hard member. He carried you both to the bed and took off your clothes, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin he could reach. As soon as your panties were thrown across the room, Seb was between your legs, sucking on the soft flesh of your inner thighs as he slipped two fingers into your wet cunt.

“That’s it, moan for me baby,” Seb replied as you clenched around his curled fingers, moaning out when he wrapped his lips around your clit. Your hips bucked up against his mouth as the pressure increased. But he was having none of that. He slipped out his fingers, causing you to whimper from the loss, and held your hips down with both hands as he fucked you with his tongue. It was too much, everything felt so good.

“Fuck, shit, shit, shit. Seb! Oh-oh Seb, I’m gonna cum!” In response, he took your clit in between his lips and sucked. With one hand clutching his hair, one digging its nails into his shoulder, you gave a sharp cry as you came. Your legs twitched as Sebs tongue licked away your release.

He placed a kiss on your thigh, before kissing every inch of skin, paying close attention to your tits. You sighed out, running your hands over his back, settling them into his hair. “Ready for round two, doll?” Seb asked, grazing the hand not occupied by your breath, down your stomach, slipping in two fingers easily.

“Better get started before I change my mind.” You smiled up at him. Grinning, Seb kissed you hastily, then jumped off the bed, shuffling through his bag, coming back with a condom. Kneeling between your open legs, he ripped the foil package with his teeth, then slipped the condom over his hard cock. You reached up to him, kissing him fully as his body settled on top of yours.

Wrapping your legs around his hips, Seb watched as you took his length in your hand and guided it towards your entrance. Moans soon filled the room as he sunk all the way to the hilt.

“Shit, you’re so tight. You good?” Seb groaned out, you leaned up and kissed his neck.

“You can move, I’m good.” Seb began to pull out, then pushed back in. It didn’t take long until he had you crying out his name, clutching at his shoulders.

“Seb, p-please, more. Shit, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, baby, you feel so amazing. You take my cock so good.” All you could do was nod and tighten around him, meeting everyone one of his hot and needy kisses. His head landed beside yours as his hips pistoned against yours.

“Cum for me doll, cum, please.” You dug your teeth into his shoulder as the tension snapped as you came on the both of you. Seb soon followed, shuddering as he reached his own release. Your legs dropped to the mattress ungracefully. Seb pulled out and laid beside you. Both of you were breathing heavily. Before Seb discarded the rubber and headed towards the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel.

With gentle movements, Seb cleaned you up, then handed you a pair of his boxers and one of his sweaters, as he slipped back into his discarded clothing. Then sitting back down and leaned against the headboard with. He looked at you and kissed you softly, not one that was rushed as before, he pulled back slowly, smiling fondly at you.

“Sorry that I kinda changed the plans like that and if the pizzas are cold.” He frowned over to where the two boxes were. He looked back at you when you giggled, pointing to the small kitchen that was provided.

“You have a microwave you dork, we can just heat up a few slices. I don’t mind. Pizza’s pizza, it’s amazing either way. And I didn’t mind how everything went.” Seb grinned and kissed you again.

“Seriously, way to my heart.” He jumped up and put a few slices in the microwave as you decided to choose something to watch. Clearly, he must’ve been excited to meet you because he had a small pile of black and white old films. You popped one in and headed back to the bed, as Seb came back with the food. You curled up against him, totally content with what just happened. Throughout the movie, you and Seb tossed stories back and forth, exchanged small kisses here and there, watched another film and got to know each other more. The more you talked to him, the more your feelings towards him grew stronger. You really didn’t want this night to end.

Suddenly strong arms pulled you closer to the warm body you were curled up against. You looked up to see Seb already looking down at you. “Y/N...I, I really like you. And it’s okay if you only want this to be a one-night thing, but,” Seb looked away unsure of what you were going to decide. He liked you. He didn’t want this to end either. You felt relief wash over you. Turning his face back to you, you kissed him lightly.

“Seb, tonight was perfect. And there is no way I want this to be a one-night thing. I-I really like you too, even if you talked to my boss to get my number.” Seb cringed at that.

“Yeah, probably not the smartest way. I hope I didn’t sound like a creep or anything.” You shrugged.

“I might have to meet with Jerry about that, but you do make an adorable creep.” He smiled, then slid down the bed, pulling you down with him until you both were buried amongst the pillows and comforter. Curled against each other, watching as the movie played on.

“Y/N, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“I thought this was a date.”

“Well, I-it is, was, but you know something...” You couldn’t help but smile at him and how easily flustered he got.

“Seb, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Really?” His eyes sparkled as he perked up.

“Yes really, but on one condition.” His smile wavered.

“And what would that be?”

“You just have to kiss me first.” You tried to make yourself sound serious, but you couldn’t help but smile along with him as he moved you onto your back looking down at you.

“With pleasure, doll.” Your eyes closed as his lips met yours, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he lowered his body onto yours. You hummed happily into him, loving the way his soft lips felt against yours. You knew you’d never get tired of kissing him like this. Sure, when you were in the heat of the moment and each time his lips met yours it would leave you burning with desire, but you loved these too. The soft, gentle, slow ones that made you feel all tingly all over. The magical moment was interrupted, however, when Sebs phone started going off.

He groaned, his head dropping on the pillow beside yours, muttering something in Romanian as he stood up and grabbed his phone. “Chris? What the hell man? It’s…” he looked at the time, “it’s 3 in the fucking morning man, what the fuck.” Seb looked at you and pouted slightly. He came back to bed and curled around you, making you the little spoon as he handed you the phone. “He wants to talk to you.”

Taking the phone, you kissed Sebs forehead as he continued to pout. “Hello?”

_ “Hi Y/N, I know you guys are having your own little moment, but can you please convince him that some of us really want to meet the girl who’s been making him into a blubbering mess?”  _ You smiled, sparing a glance at the grumpy man behind you.

“Of course Chris, I’d love to meet the rest of you as long as if there are no interviews involved. I tend not to work when I’m not working.”

_ “Great! I’ll let them know. I’ll text Seb the address?” _

“Yeah, I’ll make sure we'll be there. It was nice talking to you, Chris.”

_ “You too Y/N. She’s a good one Seb! Keep her!” _ Seb whined in embarrassment and hid his face in your neck as you hung up.

“I think you turned them against me.” You heard him mumble, but then felt his lips kiss your skin softly, “But I’m really glad I gave you that piece of paper.” You smiled and snuggled further into his embrace.

“Me too Seb, me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feelin' like second part....any takers???


End file.
